


Like From Chicago!

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, F/M, Fluff, IT'S SO MUCH FLUFF, Jason's horrible, can you believe we're never gonna get to see them interact all together?, hold on as i cry, i hate him, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Monty and Harper have a surprise for Jordan! A little puppy! And maybe they have an extra surprise too...





	Like From Chicago!

Harper still had 3-year old Jordan in her arms, peppering kisses on his face as he laughed and tried to wriggle out of her arms. 

She handed him to Jasper and muttered, “Mom and Dad will be back soon, okay? And then we’ll get to go see Santa!”

Jordan’s eyes widened and he babbled, “Santa!”

“Yep! Santa, JJ. I love you,” Monty said, kissing Jordan’s forehead and stepping back, grabbing Harper’s hand.

“I love you, Dada.”

Even after three years, it was hard to leave Jordan, but Monty and Harper were getting better about it. Plus, they needed to get Jordan’s present since Christmas was tomorrow.

Harper was so excited, and she nearly forgot to buckle herself in. Monty, however, didn’t forget. He was hyper-aware of her actions. Not only was he _always_ concerned about her, but she had also just found out she was pregnant. Really, Jordan was getting two presents. A puppy, and finding out he was gonna be a big brother.

“Ready?”

Harper nodded in reply and grinned, watching the road intently as they drove the short way to the shelter.

Monty tried to go and open the door for Harper, but she was up and out before he got to her side, so he simply helped her out and they walked, hand in hand, to the shelter.

“Monty, Harper! Hey!” Maya nearly immediately greeted. “So, I picked out a few puppies for you to look at so you can get Jordan to the mall.”

“Thanks, Maya,” Harper replied, following her and grabbing Monty’s hand to make sure he was, too.

Harper was immediately cooing over the dogs she saw, but she stopped at one of the puppies Maya wasn’t planning on showing them.

She leaned down, putting her hand through and petting the puppy, who was previously cowering in the corner.

“Hi, baby. What’s your name?”

“She doesn’t have one,” Maya answered.

“Oh...Monty?” Harper said, her voice small and tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

Monty’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned a bit. “Yeah? Something wrong?”

“Nothing. Just - I...can we have her?”

He sighed in relief, remembering the hormones. Monty smiled and brushed a kiss on Harper’s forehead once she stood up, looking down at the little puppy who seemed to want to miss Harper. “Yeah. We can. Maya?”

But Maya was already grabbing paperwork and explaining what they needed to do.

“And, you’re gonna need a name for her. Your choice.”

Monty looked at Harper, nudging her to pick out a name.

“Oh! Um...something easy for Jordan...uh...Roxie! Like from Chicago!”

Monty grinned, “Dork.”

Harper stuck out her tongue and huffed until Monty kissed her cheek and muttered, “Yes. Roxie McIntyre-Green it is.”

They finished the paperwork quickly, and Maya said that she’d take Roxie to Jasper’s apartment and they could pick her up in the morning.

And Harper and Monty picked up their son, taking him to the mall where they waited in line for a good hour so he could see the mall Santa.

Monty took pictures while Jordan talked to Santa.

“So, Jordan, what do you want for Christmas? I hear you’ve been an extra nice this year,” the man said, his voice jolly.

Jordan looked up at him and said, after having his thumb taken out of his mouth about five times by Harper, “I want a sister!”

The man blinked in surprise, looking up at Monty and Harper with a smile. “Oh, well, that’s not really up to me. How about something else? A puppy or a kitten maybe?”

Jordan frowned and then nodded. “Okay. I like puppies.”

Harper picked him up, kissing his cheek and taking him to the car, glancing at Monty every once in a while, a happy smile on her face.

Once everyone was buckled in, Monty took them home, tucking Jordan quickly in bed and Harper and him sitting on the couch, some old Christmas movie on the TV.

Eventually, Harper muttered, half asleep, “You think it’ll be a girl?”

“Maybe. But I’ll love our kid either way, Harper. Now, you’re tired. Let’s go to…” He glanced down at Harper, who was sound asleep. He picked her up and she adjusted in his arms, doing the same when he put her down on the bed.

Harper was up at four a.m., which really Monty should’ve realized was going to happen since they went to bed at about eight last night.

“Monty. Can you go pick up Roxie now? Before Jordan wakes up?”

“Hm. Good morning. I love you. Yes, I slept well. You’re right, Jordan isn’t awake yet. I’ll go pick up Roxie,” Monty muttered, kissing Harper, who was giggling a bit at his response, and slipping out of bed, not bothering to change out of his Christmas pajamas, instead just putting on a jacket.

Jasper was still asleep, but Monty just used the spare key he had and left a note for him.

Roxie was restless in her carrier, but the moment she was in the car, she quieted, laying down and sleeping. He put a little bow on the carrier, putting it down near the tree.

He and Harper were up, eating cookies, carrots, and drinking milk. Once Jordan was also up, Monty made sure to keep Roxie in clear line of sight. Jordan was so distracted by the shiny toys he got that he didn’t even notice Roxie until she woke up and barked.

Jordan nearly started crying because he was so startled by the sound, but Monty quickly scooped him up in his arms, sitting down in front of the carrier and putting Jordan on his lap. Harper sat down next to them and took out Roxie, who immediately ran up to where Jordan was and barked. Jordan nearly started crying but then Roxie curled up into Harper’s lap and he was mesmerized.

“Puppy! I like puppy!”

Monty and Harper laughed. 

“Her name’s Roxie, JJ. Do you wanna pet Roxie?” Harper coaxed Jordan over. Jordan tentatively walked over to where Harper was, nearly falling once or twice when Roxie barked.

“Hi, Roxie.” His words were a bit slippery, but he managed to say her name on the first try. Roxie shied away from him at first, but then she nudged his hand with her nose, which made Jordan giggle.

“Mama, look! Roxie likes me!”

Harper’s eyes softened and she smoothed a stray wisp of Jordan’s hair. “Yeah, she does, honey. Now that you’ve opened all your presents, Dad and I have another present, but it won’t be here for a few more months.”

He had a confused look on his face and his thumb was once again in his mouth when he looked at Monty. “What’s that mean?”

Monty glanced at Harper, smiling at her and kissing her quickly. His smile widened when he saw the mock disgusted expression on Jordan’s face. “You’re gonna be a big brother, Jordan.”

Roxie barked at the proclamation and began to sniff Jordan’s stomach. Jordan giggled. “A sister?”

“Or a brother,” Harper added. “But you can’t tell  _ anyone _ yet, okay? It’ll just be our little secret.” Jordan nodded and she continued, “But, you know, Little Miss Roxie needs to be introduced to all your uncles and aunts. Do you wanna go show her to them?”

Jordan jumped up and down excitedly and tried to pick up Roxie. “Come on Roxie. Let’s go meet everyone! Remember, baby sister is secret.”

“Or baby brother!” Monty added as he helped Jordan put on his coat.


End file.
